1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector having four surface mount transformers mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB), especially relating to arrangement of the transformers for saving space.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,093,980, issued to Asou et al. on Jan. 10, 2012, discloses a surface mount pulse transformer for being used for an electrical connector.
Taiwan Patent No. M437561U1 issued on Sep. 11, 2012 discloses an electrical connector having a printed circuit board (PCB) mounted with two surface mount transformers and two common mode chokes thereon. The PCB used in this electrical connector has a large area where the transformers and the common mode chokes can be mounted. There is a trend of miniaturization in connector size and it is always a difficulty to reconcile between small size and good electrical performance.
An electrical connector having differently arranged surface mount transformers on an internal PCB is desired.